Bones, flesh, etc. are hurt by injuries, for example, punctured wound, laceration, wound or fracture, or surgical operations. Many studies on methods to heal the injuries and to repair the bones and flesh have been continuously made, and thus, a number of healing methods and agents are known in the Oriental and Western Medicines at the present time.
In the Western medicine, surgical operation techniques have more advanced than in the Oriental medicine. Healing agents administered after injuries or surgeries, however, do not have very good effects and have the problem to cause many side effects. For this reason, despite administering several wound- or fracture-healing agents to patients with injuries or surgeries, it is frequently shown that injuries are not well healed up, patients are weakened or suffered from severe pain, suture of fractured bone is delayed, and side effects like gastric disorders from healing agents, e.g. anti-inflammatory drugs, are accompanied.
In contrast, according to the Chinese medicine, if human beings, who live by Qi-blood-essence of life-vitality, are injured on bones or flesh, skin, subcutaneous fatty layer, flesh and muscle are regenerated, and bones, bone marrow and brain are replenished, and stagnated blood is replaced with fresh blood, by making Qi-blood-essence of life-vitality higher and eliminating extravasated blood to promote vital essence and energy. Based on this theory, various kinds of healing methods and agents are handed down in the Chinese medical literature. However, it has been difficult to get satisfactory effects only by such traditional prescriptions.